


you better run, run, run, cause here he comes.

by thepageofapillow



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Chicken, M/M, Partying, Photography Major!Hongbin, Physics Major!Hyuk, Top Hyuk & Bottom Hongbin, honestly hongbin was bribed in the beginning lmao, snarky Hyuk is in this fic kids, they're also american for some reason??? sorry, this is really sloppy i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepageofapillow/pseuds/thepageofapillow
Summary: All Hongbin wanted to do was drink so much he forgot his own name, but he ended up with a whole lot more.





	you better run, run, run, cause here he comes.

When it comes to Hongbin’s character, you would usually know where he would hang out at his college. Most often he’d be in the library studying and getting assignments done early, and if he wasn’t there, he’d be in his dorm, dicking around on his computer. You would never guess a photography major like him would be at a frat party that started at 11PM. 

Hongbin would have went to bed by that time, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. Hey, midterms were stressing him the fuck out, and all he wanted to do was to drink so much he forgot his own name. Right now, the mission is about 50% complete. He figures he’d just have to down two more of these red solo cups and he’ll be good. He ambles around, spotting a huge crowd of sorority girls whooping and cheering as loud as the bass of the speakers, if not louder. 

Two guys were in the center of the circle kissing before one backed away and declared the other the winner. The girls laughed and then looked around with their piercing gazes. Hongbin guessed this was a game of some kind, probably something he’d know the name of by his occasional all-nighter delirium searches on Google. One girl with obscenely choppy blonde hair pulls at his bicep, pointing at him obnoxiously. “How about this guy!?!??” 

The girls cheer and she pushes him into the circle, while a guy from another part of the crowd pushes in the one person Hongbin really didn’t want to see tonight. Han Sanghyuk, confused and obviously drunker than anyone else Hongbin has seen the entire night, is pushed into the circle as well. The same guy who coaxed Sanghyuk in is whispering in Hongbin’s ear now. “You’re playing gay chicken, you know what that is?”

Unfortunately Hongbin’s eyes widen at the guy’s proclamation, while Sanghyuk looks completely oblivious on the other side. Hongbin knows what this game is, and Han Sanghyuk is the farthest person that he’d ever consider playing it with. A giggle escapes Sanghyuk’s lips as he tries not to fall over. Man, this kid is hammered. Hongbin didn’t even think freshmen were invited to these kinds of parties, especially ones with such a nerdy major like physics. 

But gay chicken is something that Hongbin has never played, well, simply because it’s usually the straight guys that end up laughing and pulling away and saying,  _‘Okay I quit, you win, you win, ew!’_ It’s not usually commonplace for a gay guy to be tied up in this weird straight game. But maybe it’s because someone here knows that Hongbin wants to eliminate Han Sanghyuk from the Earth so he can never see his stupid glasses glint in the hallway or his impolite speech patterns in math class. 

However, those glasses are nowhere to be found as the guy grabs Hongbin’s arm, shouting over to the crowd as he pushes Hongbin somewhere new. “I got a feeling this one will be interesting, girls! They’ll be in a room!” Hongbin’s eyebrows furrow as he tries to fight the muscly guy holding him by the arms and pushing him up the stairs. Both boys get thrown into a bedroom with a gigantic king size bed. The guy dusts off his hands and places them on his hips. “Condoms and lube are in the top drawer on the right. Have fun and let me know who comes first!” 

Hongbin is about to hyperventilate when he hears this, but he makes sure to back out at the last opportunity possible. “Wait!” 

The guy stills, sighing in annoyance and quirking a brow. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“I’m not doing this!” Hongbin stamps his feet like a child throwing a temper tantrum and crosses his arms. There is no way in hell he would be doing anything remotely sexual with the impolite little shithead sitting on the bed with faraway eyes. 

“500 bucks. Take it, or leave it. All we hear about is your disgust for the kid, so make up.”

So they did know. Hongbin was in a dilemma. He wanted to hate Sanghyuk for the rest of his life, detest him so much that his ego would be reduced to the size of a pea. But on the other hand, he was _so_ broke right now. His bank account was crying. He needed new equipment for his new course next semester and his parents were dry too. With that realization, he had to do it. He could even back out after one kiss, just to make them satisfied! 

“Fine. But money up front,” Hongbin says, making his hand produce a come hither motion. The guy steps up with a sigh, placing 5 crisp bills in his hand and smiling like he knew something Hongbin didn’t. Now his digust was replaced by nerves for some reason.

“Bye bye, kids! Have fun, use protection!” 

And with that, the door slams shut, being locked from the outside with the jangle of a key. _How convenient_ , Hongbin thinks. But after that thought, his sass is evaporated when he makes eye contact with the one being he would rather throw out a window than kiss. Sanghyuk chuckles cockily as he tilts his head.

“I’m gonna win, you know,” he tosses out, fixing his hair with his left hand. Hongbin is shocked by the steady speech and seemingly sober movements. He narrows his eyes.

“You’re not even drunk, are you?”

At this, Sanghyuk chuckles again, checking the dirt under his fingernails. “Completely 100 percent sober, my dude. Did you know that I’m a really good actor? Maybe I should have majored in that instead.” 

Hongbin growls at him. _This kid, he’s so annoying._ He’s about to speak up before Sanghyuk starts talking again. _Yet another bad trait of his_ , Hongbin thinks.

“Think about it, though. I kiss you once and you back out. That’s just in your nature. Even after that handout that you just got, you’d back out in no time. I’m not stupid, I know about your petty little mind-feud with me. It hurts me, really,” Sanghyuk says, mock-sadness coating his voice.

Hongbin scoffs, shaking his head in disbelief. “Oh yeah, whatever. I’m only here for the money.”

Sanghyuk gets closer, grasping the right side of Hongbin’s neck and whipping him down to Sanghyuk’s level. “You a prostitute, now? How much for a good time?” Sanghyuk whispers, cackling seductively into Hongbin’s ear. 

Hongbin whips back and retches in mock-disgust as Sanghyuk keeps laughing. “What the fuck are you on about?”

“Tell you what, pretty boy,” Sanghyuk starts, crossing his legs as he gets himself comfortable on the bed again, “if you lose, consider that 500 dollars you just got, _gone_. You know how fast I am. You’ll be dazed enough to forget those bills on the counter and I can just snatch ‘em up, just like that.” For emphasis, Sanghyuk snaps his fingers and smirks. Hongbin’s convinced this kid is an incarnation of Satan himself. 

“But, if you win, I’ll leave you alone. Forever. Unless,” Sanghyuk ambles closer again, dancing his fingers on the skin on Hongbin’s neck once more. “you want strings attached.”

Hongbin removes Sanghyuk’s hand calmly from his neck and shuts his eyes, exhaling in annoyance. Having Sanghyuk ignore him forever sounded amazing right about now. No more constant jabs at his photography, or snarky remarks about how bad he did on the math test, or tripping him in the middle of the hallway. He’d be free from Freshman Hell™. Forever.

“Deal,” he says, without even thinking of the event to come. Sanghyuk smirks, pulling Hongbin down on the bed by the cuff of his shirt. He lands on the pillow underneath Sanghyuk. The younger boy licks his lips. _This is war,_ Hongbin thinks.

He realizes it’s  war even more so when Sanghyuk dips down to capture Hongbin’s lips between his own. At first the air is tangible, easily decipherable emotions ebbing off the two as they started their game of gay chicken, just nipping at each other’s lips like curious schoolchildren. 

Sanghyuk’s lips are soft and pillowy, even when he’s pressing them insistently against Hongbin’s mouth like he’s low on something he needs to survive. Hongbin doesn’t understand it, but kisses back anyways. He doesn’t feel super disgusted by the kiss, because he thinks all kisses are nice, so he really isn’t feeling the need to pull back like he originally thought. That, coupled with the fact that he might lose 500 dollars and might let Sanghyuk go away from him forever is amazing for his motivation. 

What started out as a simple press of lips stopped abruptly as Sanghyuk pulled away. Hongbin thought he won for a second before Sanghyuk dove in again, licking a seam across Hongbin’s lips and biting harshly on the bottom one when Hongbin wouldn’t open up. When Hongbin did open his mouth in shock, Sanghyuk’s tongue dipped inside and invaded Hongbin’s mouth with certainty. Kisses grew more frantic and deep as both of the boys’ breathing picked up speed. 

Hongbin feels groans bubble up in his throat and he tries his best to suppress them. Sanghyuk catches on and harshly rips Hongbin’s arms from his sides and pins them above his head by the wrists. He pulls away from the kiss and Hongbin is scared by the insistent need to whine from the loss of Sanghyuk’s lips on his own. “I want to hear _everything_. Don’t push it down,” Sanghyuk commands. Hongbin, for some reason, can’t open his mouth to retort, so he finds himself nodding. 

Sanghyuk smirks and Hongbin’s insides melt like a chocolate bar in scorching heat. _What the fuck is happening?_ Sanghyuk dives in for another kiss as he moves one hand away from Hongbin’s wrists to slide underneath his shirt. His fingers ghost over the planes of Hongbin’s abs and moves one hand to one nipple, tweaking it. Hongbin moans like a pornstar then and Sanghyuk chuckles into Hongbin’s mouth. 

“Fuck, I can’t wait to hear you beg,” Sanghyuk says, mouthing at Hongbin’s jaw and leaving light kisses there. Hongbin breathes heavily as his stomach churns with anticipation and another foreign feeling he’s not used to. He honestly can’t believe he’s liking this, and right now he’s blaming it on the fact that he’s gay and any boy can make him feel like this. But something nagging in the back of his mind is contesting that idea.

Sanghyuk nibbles on Hongbin’s neck, prompting the older to try and weave a hand into Sanghyuk’s hair. The boy lets him, and Hongbin tries his best not to pull too hard as Sanghyuk marks him harshly all over his neck. Hongbin bites his lip as Sanghyuk tugs at Hongbin’s shirt. “Off,” he commands, and Hongbin lifts it up with ease and lays back down eagerly, much to his own chagrin. It’s like two sides of Hongbin’s subconscious are battling it out as Sanghyuk kisses down Hongbin’s abdomen, and it’s kind of crazy.

Sanghyuk licks in the dips between Hongbin’s abs and Hongbin tugs harshly at Sanghyuk’s hair. Sanghyuk removes Hongbin’s hand and grinds down roughly on Hongbin as a punishment. “We play by my rules, pretty boy,” Sanghyuk says as he unbuttons Hongbin’s jeans, pulling them off quickly and leaving the boy only in his boxers. Sanghyuk removes his own shirt and pants and stays in the same state. Only now does Hongbin realize that they’re both hard and that this could very well go in the direction the guy earlier was pointing to.

But at the same time, Hongbin finds himself feeling that he doesn’t mind. That he would definitely like Sanghyuk to fuck him into next week. He really hasn’t gotten laid in an awfully long time, and he’s trying desperately to make that the reason to justify his extreme want for Sanghyuk, but it’s crumbling as soon as Sanghyuk’s hand dips down into his boxers and palms his erection ever so teasingly. 

 _Fuck it_ , he decides. _I’m attracted to Sanghyuk._

He lets himself go, then, letting every sound threatening to escape go and his resolve with it. Sanghyuk, relishing in those sounds, does not let up on the tentative teasing stroke of his hand and light feather touches on Hongbin’s inner thigh. It’s almost as if he’s coaxing something out of the older boy, and Hongbin’s pride is dangling on the tiniest little thread.

“Please,” Hongbin peeps, almost inaudible over the sound of their heavy breathing. Sanghyuk hears it, though, and smirks.

“Might want to be careful, Binnie. Whoever comes first loses,” Sanghyuk whispers, taking off Hongbin’s boxers ever so slowly along with his own. Hongbin can hear his heartbeat quicken ever so slightly at the pet name, and keeps it together as best as he can as Sanghyuk digs in the drawer to unearth the two things that were established early on. Sanghyuk opens up the cap on the lube and drenches his fingers in them as he begins to prep Hongbin.

Hongbin had no idea he could become even more whiny until two fingers abruptly entered him. Usually it started with one, but Hongbin could tell Sanghyuk was getting as impatient as Hongbin was. He thrusts them quickly in and out, scissoring them and opening Hongbin up as quickly as he can. He tries to find the magic spot and succeeds rather quickly, making Hongbin louder than he ever was before. He reckons the whole house can hear them. Sweet.

Sanghyuk adds another finger and opens Hongbin up a little more until it reduces the older boy to a squirming mess, toes curling in and all. He pulls them out, and then grabs a condom and rips it open with his teeth. “You ready?” Sanghyuk asks, rolling it onto his dick as he positions himself. Hongbin gulps and finds himself nodding. He was so close to orgasm when Sanghyuk was fingering him that he needs to hold on a bit longer. He wants to experience it with the younger.

Sanghyuk kneels and lifts Hongbin’s legs up onto his shoulders as he slides in, making sure to give the boy time to adjust as he keeps his hold on the boy’s legs. When Hongbin gives the okay, Sanghyuk begins to shove himself roughly into Hongbin. Hongbin’s moans become broken and more frequent as Sanghyuk hits him right in the prostate like he was meant for it. Sanghyuk dips down to kiss Hongbin, and it isn’t as rough as before. It’s tender and loving, and Hongbin can hear his heart beat in his eardrums and his stomach churn with that same weird feeling. 

He holds on for as long as he can, but eventually he finds himself nearing the edge as Sanghyuk pulls out, soiling the condom. He comes then, spurting thick ropes of cum on his belly as Sanghyuk ties up the condom. For the most part, he came untouched. He hasn’t orgasmed that hard in his life.

“You won,” Sanghyuk says. Hongbin is exhausted and a sheen of sweat covers his body. He just wants to cuddle with Sanghyuk and sleep for eternity. He then realizes the conditions of the game and turns to Sanghyuk, who is now next to him on the pillows and shutting his eyes. He panics. He realizes he’d like to do this more, and also cuddle with Sanghyuk.

“You were right. About the whole strings thing. I mean, I can put all the petty bullshit behind me if you can.” Hongbin is nervous. What if this was just a meaningless fuck for Sanghyuk? What if Hongbin is reading the situation wrong and he was the only one who felt like that last kiss meant something? What if he’s just a big dumb idiot!?

Sanghyuk opens one eye and laughs. “You fucker. I wanted to be the one to confess first.” 

Hongbin furrows his brow, lifting himself from the laying position and looking at Sanghyuk incredulously. “What do you mean, _confess first_?”

Sanghyuk laughs again, shaking his head. He has has arm propped up on the pillow. “I like you, moron. I thought it was obvious from all the teasing, but you interpreted it as this weird grudge I had against you. You’re cute and I like your personality and your photography. There. Happy?”

Hongbin feels betrayed by his own brain. “This whole fucking time I could have been having great sex like that and you didn’t even tell me!?!?”

Sanghyuk can’t hold in his laughter anymore and he bursts out, holding his stomach and kicking the covers at the end of the bed. “I can’t breathe, oh my god, this is too hilarious!!” 

Hongbin hits him on the shoulder harshly and Sanghyuk’s laughter dies down. He runs a hand through his hair and smoulders. “So, I was that good?” 

“Shut the fuck up and cuddle with me until I pass out,” Hongbin says, laying down again. “I don’t have time for this talk yet.”

“Okay, boyfriend, whatever you say. You’re the little spoon though.” Sanghyuk says with a wink. Hongbin groans and rolls over.

“You’re a dick.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi omg I posted this on my Tumblr yesterday but I've just been too lazy to post it!  
> This whole plot was based on a dream and I stayed up 3 hours after I woke up just to write it because I'm a dirty sinner  
> Also, if you can get the title of this fic based on its song, then I love you, you get extra brownie points.
> 
> Come yell at me on my Tumblr @thepageofapillow


End file.
